


Consequences of Awakening To Soon

by Strange_Hearts



Series: Consequences of Awakening to Soon Series [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Chibiusa x2, Immortal Usagi, No Stars Arc, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 19:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1316383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_Hearts/pseuds/Strange_Hearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>When Serenity is born centuries before she was supposed to be born, and without any of the others, Pluto, desperate to help her, awakens a truth about herself that she didn't know, a truth that ends up repeated with several others who also end up awakening truths about themselves.    Because of this, when the Dark Kingdom finally begins to attack Earth in hopes of building up energy to free itself once again, Usagi and the others decide that is not a battle she needs to be in.  And so, help from the future is needed, and who better to be sent than Chibiusa, who had officially graduated to becoming Sailor Moon, taking her mother's place as the Senshi of the Moon for good.</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Awakening To Soon

**Author's Note:**

> **_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon._ **
> 
>   **_Okay, this story is just a free idea for the series that I just can't get out of my head. And I mean that seriously. It's basically a what if story on what could have happen if Usagi/Serenity had been reborn centuries before any of the other scouts, raised by Pluto, and ended up becoming Sailor Moon, Super Sailor Moon, Eternal Sailor Moon, and Sailor Cosmos when she has to fight against a different set of enemies than she does in the manga/anime. I will be giving out hints about this in the story, but, other than the beginning, it's not going to be mentioned all that much._**
> 
>   ** _As for what you'll be reading in this first chapter, as well as the rest of the story, well, I'll get to the notes on that when they become relevant. They'll probably show up at the end of the chapter, rather than at the beginning._**

 

Setsuna Meiô, crowned Princess Cerelia of Pluto, Guardian from Pluto, and Priestess Guardian of the Gates of Time, frowned as she felt a strange ripple coming from the gates.  Turning, she looked over, placing her hands on the gate, and feeling to see if she could figure out what was wrong.  The feeling grew strong, a vision hitting her with such intensity that she almost fell to the ground, a gasp coming from her as she saw.

A baby, female, clearly just born, crying at the top of it's lungs, a clear, upturn golden moon on it's forehead, much to the disgust of the father, whose wife laid dying from the hard birth...  The same baby, left underneath a tree within the forest, uncovered, unprotected, and with a mark proclaiming it to be a demon carved on the ground next to her...  The child, dead before an hour has past, attacked by a wild animal, mere bones with small bits of muscle clinging to it, the area soaked in blood...

Setsuna wretched her hand away from the door, gasping as she realized what the vision was.

"Serenity," she whispered, horrified.

The princess, her future queen, had been reborn.  The fact surprised and sent shivers down her spine.  How was it possible?  None of the others had been reborn yet, and Setsuna knew that the Queen Serenity Selene would have made sure that they were reborn at the same time, coming into their powers and memories at close to the same age they'd been upon their deaths.  She also knew that, for this rebirth, they would have all been born in the same order as they had previously - thus, the Princess should have been born after almost all the others, Saturn being the only one younger than her, in that she had been born just hours after the princess.  
  
Yet, that didn't appear to be the case.  This incarnation was the actual reborn princess, not a reincarnation of the spirit, but the actual one.  And, somehow, Setsuna knew, there would be no chance of her being born again should something happen to this girl.  
  
I have to save her Setsuna thought.  But how?  I cannot leave the gate; I am forbidden to do so by Chronos.  
  
Yet, even knowing this, Setsuna was determined to find a way to say her Princess.  Princess Serenity, little Usagi of the Moon (though her true name was only known to a few), was her life, her very being.  The only person in the cold, lonely world that was her fate with ability to brighten it, to keep her from falling.  Back in the distant past, before the fall of the Silver Millennium, Usagi would always visit her, keeping it secret from her mother, who would have scolded her if she had known about the visits.  It had been their little secret.  
  
So, because of this, even if it when against what was to happen. Setsuna would do anything to save her little princess.  
  
Perhaps it was this very desire that caused what happened next.  Setsuna didn't know.  All she knew was that, as she desperately did her best to force the gate of time open so that she could go through, a bright, silvery-red light flashed through the room, distracting her.  She turned, defensive, thinking that an enemy had somehow entered the realm, but gave pause when she saw what it was.  
  
A crystal, clear and tinted red, floated within the middle of the room, a design much like the Garnet Orb etched within it.  A clearly visible aura barrier surrounded it, being the source of the light that filed the room.  Setsuna stared, stepping forward, mesmerized by the crystal.  She didn't know what, exactly, it was, but everything in her told her that it was something even, or bad.  In fact, though she didn't know why, a part of her, a long forgotten, almost completely buried part, seem to even rejoice at seeing the crystal.  
  
Take me back something whispered around her.  Take me back.  Allow your true self to be known again.  Allow your true self to empower you, to save our princess.  
  
Setsuna didn't need more prompting than that, for she immediately reached out, entering the aura field.  
  
The crystal flashed once she did so, and she didn't eve need to touch it before it melted, consolidating into something almost liquid like.  It flowed around her, swimming in thin streams, speeding up as it thicked, closing all gaps, until she was completely surrounded by it.  
  
Then, it conformed to her, pulling into her body within a single moment, and, as the liquid-crystal touched her skin, she gasped, memories, memories she didn't know she had lost, coming to her, memories of her true self.  She wasn't Cerelia of Pluto, born on the icy planet by Chronos to guard the gate of time.  She was Setsuna-Cerelia, Princess-Queen of Time, the true Chronos, ruler and maker of time, Universal Senshi Four, Sailor Tempust, the Tempestas.

And, with these memories came others, but Setsuna, realizing that she had means to go and rescue her princess, pushed them aside for the moment.  While she knew that, being who she was, she could spend years looking through them as still get what she wanted down, she had no want to do so.  No, her only desire, knowing now that she could, was to save her Princess.

Her only desire in all truth, was to always save, and keep safe, her Princess.

**Author's Note:**

> **  
>  _Okay, first chapter officially done with. I'm sure I've confused some people with this, so I'll say it right now - in this story (and probably in any Sailor Moon story I write), Pluto is more than just the Guardian of the Gate of Time. She is, quite literally, the master of time itself, AKA, the Goddess of Time. Basically, before she was Pluto, she was the Universal Senshi responsible for allowing the flow of time to touch everything created. The reason why she became Pluto, and forgot this, will be explained later on._   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> **_As for Pluto's desire and determination to rescue Serenity, well, I kind of see the Pluto as being close to Serenity due to her constantly visiting the lone Senshi. Because of that, she's kind of fallen in love - not in the super romantic sense, though - with the girl, to the point of being willing to do anything to save her._ **


End file.
